


А может, завтра?

by LenNka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenNka/pseuds/LenNka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как родителям найти место и время для секса, когда дома трое любопытных, всюду лезущих детей.</p><p>Бета:  Convallaria*, venbi, Ayliten</p>
            </blockquote>





	А может, завтра?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014 для команды Гарри Поттера.

В комнате сыновей тишина. Джеймс спит, сбросив одеяло на пол, раскинув ноги и руки. Он даже во сне не лежит спокойно, все куда-то торопится: кулаки сжимаются, ноги подергиваются.

Альбуса не видно — из-под одеяла торчит только макушка с черными непослушными волосами. Рядом с кроватью на полу, как всегда, валяется книжка — не уснет, пока не посмотрит хоть одну. Любимый медвежонок сидит на подушке, охраняя сон.

Гарри с Джинни на цыпочках идут по коридору, заходят в спальню, оставляя дверь приоткрытой, так, на всякий случай. Быстро раздеваются, ложатся на кровать, и Гарри облегченно вздыхает, обнимая Джинни за плечи. Несколько минут они лежат молча, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем.

Гарри притягивает Джинни к себе, легко целует в губы, щеки, шею. Горячие ладони скользят по спине, задирают сорочку, и по телу разливается знакомое тепло. Джинни так хочется долгих поцелуев, неторопливых ласк, но времени мало — с тремя детьми и аврорской службой его всегда катастрофически не хватает.

И почти сразу же раздается громкий плач — у малышки Лили режутся зубки. Магические средства слишком часто применять нельзя, а на маггловские — аллергия. Джинни вскакивает, накидывает домашнюю мантию, выбегает из спальни, слыша за спиной разочарованный вздох Гарри.

И все равно она не успевает — по коридору уже бежит Джеймс, подпрыгивая на ходу; за ним, закрыв глаза, в обнимку с медвежонком бредет Альбус.

Джинни укачивает Лили, прислушиваясь к тихим голосам, доносящимся из спальни. Вскоре голоса затихают, успокаивается и Лили, сжимая в кулачке «тату» — носовой платочек, выгоревший, обтрепанный по краям, без которого она не засыпает. Ротик приоткрыт, рыжие кудряшки прилипли ко лбу — волна нежности накрывает Джинни с головой. Усталость отступает, и в который раз она благодарит Мерлина за то, что все так удачно складывается в ее жизни. У нее есть любимый муж, трое замечательных детей, что еще надо для счастья?

Джинни укладывает Лили в кроватку, подтыкает одеяло, осторожно прикрывает дверь. Заглядывает в их с Гарри спальню — Джеймс, как обычно, лежит на ее половине кровати; Альбус спиной прижимается к Гарри, обнимая руками медвежонка. Они даже во сне похожи друг на друга — так же приоткрывают рот и поджимают одну ногу под живот.

Так не хочется их будить — мальчишки ужасно скучают по отцу, которого видят очень редко. Придется спать в их спальне. Джинни закрывает глаза и, засыпая, думает: «А может, завтра?»

***

Ярко светит солнце, на небе ни облачка, дети объелись мороженого и теперь гоняют на метлах. Джинни довольно вздыхает — так редко удается встречаться с родными, а сегодня в Норе собрались все: Билл и Флер, Рон и Гермиона, Джордж и Анджелина, и даже Гарри вырвался. Веселый детский смех слышат, наверное, даже Лавгуды. Виктуар и Роза не спускают с рук Лили, Джеймс не отлипает от Тедди, Альбус с дедушкой Артуром перебирают маггловские безделушки.

Темпус показывает два часа пополудни, скоро малышка Лили будет укладываться. Джинни заглядывает в корзинку с ее вещами и не находит «тату». Джинни тихо шепчет Гермионе, что отлучится минут на пять и бежит в дом. Этого как раз хватит, чтобы камином добраться до дома, призвать платочек и сразу назад. Сзади слышатся шаги, Джинни оборачивается и видит Гарри. Он улыбается и прижимает палец к губам: «У нас есть полчаса, Гермиона последит за детьми».

Они буквально вываливаются из камина, сразу же начинают целоваться. Джинни опускается на колени, задирает футболку Гарри, трется щекой о живот… Внезапно возникшая серебристая вспышка пугает до дрожи — выдра Гермионы переворачивается в воздухе и виноватым голосом произносит:

— Гарри, Джинни, Джеймс упал с метлы, разбил коленку. Мы все залечили, но он плачет и требует вас.

— Мерлин! — Джинни вскакивает, приглаживает волосы, автоматически накладывает гламур на пылающие щеки и распухшие губы, в последний момент вспоминает про платочек, призывает его Акцио. Гарри, чертыхаясь, застегивает ремень, и они одновременно вступают в камин.

***

Джеймс успокаивается через пять минут. Вечер наступает незаметно, но дома, когда дети наконец уложены спать, сил не остается уже ни на что. Гарри целует Джинни и шепчет тихо: «А может, завтра?»

***

— Вот, книжки Альбуса, бутылочка Лили, паровозик Джеймса, — Джинни отдает Молли пакет с вещами, целует в щеку и бежит к камину.

— Детка, может, останешься?

— Не могу, мам. Гарри отправляется сегодня в командировку, нужно ему вещи собрать. Вы меня не ждите, ужинайте, я потом.

***

Так, сменная одежда, набор лечебных зелий, два пирога под консервирующими чарами, вроде бы все. Джинни устало вздыхает, застегивая походную сумку Гарри.

— Джинни, ты где? — неожиданно раздается из гостиной голос Гарри. — Меня отпустили чуть раньше.

Джинни почти бегом спускается в гостиную. Гарри улыбается, прижимает ее к себе. От его форменной мантии пахнет пылью и чернилами — особый казенный запах, от которого никак не избавиться.

— Сколько у тебя времени? Дети в Норе, может, успеем?

— Еще час точно есть, — хрипло отвечает Гарри, стягивая ленту с завязанных в тугой узел волос Джинни. — Как же я по тебе соскучился! — домашняя мантия Джинни летит на пол, туда же отправляется мантия Гарри. Они неторопливо целуются — как хорошо, когда можно не спешить.

— Джинни, детка! Ты где? — раздается голос Молли из камина. — Джейми забыл свою метлу, а они собрались играть в квиддич с Тедди. Ты же его знаешь, он не успокоится, пока не получит свое.

Обреченно вздыхая, Джинни идет в спальню за метлой. Мама — это надолго, они точно уже ничего не успеют. Гарри смеется, застегивая мантию, качает головой.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — Молли улыбается, — а ты уже дома?

— Здравствуй, Молли. Да, отпустили пораньше. Сейчас приму душ и обратно в Аврорат.

— Ох, — Молли жалостливо вздыхает, — ну удачи тебе, сынок.

— Спасибо. — Гарри поднимается с колен, пропуская Джинни к камину.

Джинни разговаривает с мамой, прислушиваясь к звукам — хлопает дверь ванной, скрипят ступеньки лестницы под тяжелыми шагами.

— Мам, я пойду, провожу Гарри и сразу к вам.

— Хорошо, хорошо, детка. Мы тебя ждем.

Джинни догоняет Гарри у входной двери, прижимается всем телом, утыкается в шею. Он гладит ее по голове, и усмехаясь, говорит:

— А может, завтра?


End file.
